spiderman_animatedfandomcom-20200215-history
Alistair Smythe
:Looking for another version of Alistair Smythe? Check out the Alistair Smythe disambiguation page. Alistair Smythe was a brilliant inventor that designed giant killer robots called Spider Slayers for the Kingpin. He later became a cyborg Spider Slayer. When Smythe discovered that his father, Spencer Smythe, was alive he went to work for Silvermane to find a way to revive him from suspended animation. History Early life Some years ago there was an explosion at Spencer Smythe's (Alistair's father) laboratory. Both Spencer and Alistair survived. However, the explosion caused debris to fall on Spencer's legs and crippled him. Later life The promise of revenge After Spider-Man's final battle with the Black Widow Spider Slayer the OsCorp factory exploded. Spencer was inside the factory at the time it exploded and was believed to be dead. Alistair blamed Spider-Man for his father's death. A short while later Alistair was approached by the Kingpin who offered to fund money so he could build more Spider Slayers to get revenge on Spider-Man. Alistair accepted and began work building new Spider Slayers. New Spider Slayers Several months later Smythe designed new Spider Slayers to kill Spider-Man. The first of these Spider Slayer's was a rebuilt Black Widow. The Black Widow along with the Tarantula attacked Spider-Man. The Spider Slayer's then expose Spider-Man to knockout gas and brought him to Crime Central where Smythe attached a bomb to Spider-Man and J. Jonah Jameson. However, Spider-Man was able to free them from the bomb and Spider-Man was then able to defeat the Black Widow, Tarantula and Scorpion. Kingpin later approached Smythe and told him that he would work for him until Spider-Man was killed. Promethium X When Rhino stole the Promethium X, Smythe wanted to study it. However, Kingpin told Smythe that there was no time for that because he had buyers lined up. Spider-man was eventually able to track Shocker to Smythe's hideout and after a brief fight Spider-Man was able to steal the Promethium X. To get it back Smythe had Shocker kidnap John Jameson from his hospital room and proposed a trade. When Spider-Man and J. Jonah Jameson arrived at a church Spider-Man gave Smythe the Promethium X and Jameson got his son to safety. However, Smythe double-crossed Spider-Man by bringing Shocker. While Spider-Man and shocker fought each other Smythe was able to get away with the Promethium X. When the buyers of the Promethium X demanded another test of it's power the Promethium X did nothing. Smythe then discovered that the Promethium X had totally transmutated into lead. When Kingpin asked why Smythe didn't known this would happen Smythe replied that Kingpin didn't give him a chance to study it. Tablet of Time When the Tablet of Time was brought to New York City it was taken to Empire State University to be studied. When Curt Connors showed the tablet Smythe's new Spider Slayer, called the Mega-Slayer, burst into the Neogenics lab and took the Tablet of Time. Spider-Man chased the Mega-Slayer and fought it. However, the Mega-Slayer proved to be too strong for Spider-Man to defeat in a fist fight. Smythe nearly had the Mega-Slayer kill Spider-Man. However, Smythe was contacted by Kingpin who ordered him to return to his base with the Tablet of Time. As the Mega-Slayer returned to laboratory Smythe began to study the Tablet of Time. Upon studying the Tablet of Time, Smythe discovered that it was producing a large amount of energy and it was becoming unstable. Smythe suggested that they destroy the Tablet of Time but Kingpin ordered Smythe to capture Curt Connors because he believed Connors could control it. Spider-Man later met with Curt at his home to talk to him. At this time the Mega-Slayer attacked and was attempting to abduct Connors. As Spider-Man fought the Mega-Slayer, Curt became stressed and transformed into the Lizard. During the fight Smythe had the Mega-Slayer kidnap Margaret Connors since he was not able to find Curt. After the Mega-Slayer took Margaret he told Spider-Man to find Curt and turn him over to him and then flew off with Margaret. Spider-Man later met with Smythe atop the Empire State University. However, since Spider-Man was unable to find Curt Connors, Smythe became furious and controlled the Mega-Slayer to attack Spider-Man. Smythe chased down Spider-Man and was about to kill him. However, Kingpin contacted Smythe and told him to return to Crime Central. Kingpin had set up a meeting with Silvermane, who had abducted his wife, Vanessa. In exchange for his wife, Kingpin would give Silvermane the Tablet of Time. As the Mega-Slayer arrived at the exchange point he was met by Tombstone who was working for Silvermane. However, Smythe double-crossed Tombstone and attempted to take back the Tablet of Time. However, Tombstone grabbed a rocket launcher and shot the Mega-Slayer which disabled it. Tombstone was then able to get away with both the Tablet of Time and Vanessa. Smythe was later able to track down where Silvermane had taken the Tablet of Time and sent the Mega-Slayer to attack. Spider-Man was also there because he had been captured by Silvermane. As the Mega-Slayer arrived it went after Silvermane. As Tombstone attacked the Mega-Slayer it accidentally fired a laser that freed Spider-Man. Tombstone then took out the Mega-Slayer and Kingpin and Smythe were only able to watch events unfold as through the Mega-Slayer's camera. Framing Peter Parker When the feds began to investigate Kingpin's illegal sell of classified information Smythe came up with a plan to frame Peter Parker for it. Smythe's plan was carried out Kingpin's son, Richard Fisk. However, Spider-Man and Daredevil found evidence that cleared Peter's name and also incriminated Richard Fisk. When Richard was arrested Kingpin blamed Smythe and told him that his days working for him were numbered. The Ultimate Slayer Shortly after Richard Fisk was arrested Alistair Smythe believed that Kingpin was about to betray him. Because of this Smythe called Peter Parker at the Daily Bugle and told him to have Spider-Man meet him so that he could turn over evidence that could convict Kingpin. However, Kingpin caught Smythe talking to Peter on the phone and attacked him. Kingpin then had Herbert Landon use his mutation formula to turn Smythe into a mutant. Smythe was also upgraded using cybernetics and his freewill was taken away from him. Spider-Man later went to the rooftop that Smythe told him to meet him at. However, Smythe attacked Spider-Man and Spidey was shocked to see what had been done to him. Smythe was nearly able to kill Spider-Man. However, at the last minute Spider-Man was teleported away by Madame Web. Kingpin was furious at this and said that the new Alistair was just as disappointing as the old Alistair. However, Alistair Smythe later ended up regaining his freewill. Smythe then went after Norman Osborn who he believed was responsible for his father's disappearance. Smythe attacked Norman Osborn at OsCorp Towers. Spider-Man attempted to save Norman but failed. Norman Osborn's resources were important to Kingpin so he sent his men to OsCorp to stop him. When Kingpin's men arrived they managed to get Alistair and Norman on their air ship and flew back to Crime Central. However, Spider-Man followed them. When the ship got back to Crime Central, Alistair Smythe was taken to a laboratory. Kingpin then approached Norman and Norman told Kingpin that Smythe should be going after him because it was his men that caused the explosion at OsCorp that killed his father. Spider-Man then secretly crawled onto a wall and overheard Kingpin reveal that Spencer Smythe was still alive and being kept in cryogenic suspension in Crime Central. However, one of Kingpin's guards spotted Spider-Man clinging to the ceiling and shot at him. Kingpin then had Alistair Smythe attack Spider-Man. Spider-Man and Smythe fought. However, Spider-Man told Smythe that Kingpin had been lying to him and that his father was alive and being kept in Crime Central. Alistair Smythe then went after Kingpin. However, Kingpin was able to get away. Smythe was also able to get away with his father and promised that he would find a way to revive him from his cryogenic suspension and that when he awoke they would get revenge on all who wronged them. Equipment Sometime after Alistair Smythe was crippled Kingpin gave him a hover chair. This chair could hover above the ground and had mechanical claws on it that Smythe would use to handle hazardous material. After Smythe was turned into a Spider Slayer, Herbert Landon built Smythe a new hover chair. This new chair could not just hover but fly through the air. This new hover chair could also fire missiles. As a Spider Slayer, Smythe has enhanced strength. He also has two laser guns sprouting out of his shoulders. In the comics In the comics his full name is Alistair Alphonso Smythe. When Spencer Smythe died Alistair blamed Spider-Man for his fathers death. At first Alistair worked for the Kingpin but left in disagreement over how to deal with Spider-Man and went solo. While in Spider-Man: The Animated Series, Alistair was forced against his will into becoming a Spider Slayer, in the comics Alistair willingly encased his body in an exosceleton to kill Spider-Man once and for all. However, Smythe's plan failed and he was defeated by Spider-Man. In the comics Smythe was the self-dubbed Ultimate Slayer. In Spider-Man: The Animated Series, Alistair was never called this. However, the episode where Smythe is turned into a Spider Slayer was called The Ultimate Slayer. Appearances *The Spider Slayer *Return of the Spider Slayer *The Alien Costume, Part I *The Alien Costume, Part II *The Hobgoblin, Part I *The Hobgoblin, Part II *The Insidious Six *Battle of the Insidious Six *The Mutant Agenda *Mutants' Revenge *Tablet of Time *Ravages of Time *The Man Without Fear *The Ultimate Slayer Category:Villains Category:A-Z Category:Spider Slayers Category:Technology Category:Items Category:Spider-Man: TAS Villains Category:Spider-Man: TAS Characters Category:Earth-92131 characters Category:Mutants Category:Cyborgs Category:Technology (Spider-Man: TAS) Category:Items (Spider-Man: TAS)